Two Saiyans Washing up
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: One shot *COMPLETE* Goku and Vegeta are forced on dish duty, by their angry mates Bulma and Chichi... Two Saiyans washing up is never good... Vegeta the great prince of all Saiyans has been reduced to a pot scrubber, he quickly thinks of a solution.


**Two Saiyans washing up...**

Vegeta couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into, he had the choice… either do the washing up, or face the sofa for a very long week.

He began to wish that he hadn't thrown such a large ki at Goku, he cursed the fact that the idiotic buffoon missed blocking it, and he cursed the fact even more that when it hit the ocean it formed something called a Tsunami… and he cursed the fact that quite a few people had been washed out to sea.

Yamma would surely have a field day when the prince was summoned to see him.

Goku stacked up the dirty dishes and cutlery in a huge pile that rivalled the leaning tower of Pisa in its stability.

If the slightest breeze entered Bulma's expensive marble kitchen they would surely crash to the tiled floor and shatter into millions of pieces landing them in even more trouble.

The sink was overflowing dangerously with blue and purple bubbles, the overpowering aroma of the lime washing up liquid hit both the Saiyans as Vegeta applied the ghastly bright yellow marigold gloves and dunked the first saucepan.

This job was so degrading; it was for the servants to do; if only he were back on Vegetaseii he would never have to stoop to such low levels as pot scrubbing…

It was almost as bad as cleaning out the toilet, not that it was a job Vegeta would ever in fact do... even if all it did involve was squirting some bright coloured bleach down the porcelain bowl.

This was the first and officially the last time he _ever_ listened to the woman. And no, it was in no way his fault that his blasted son had destroyed the dishwasher the day before.

Suddenly a very good idea hit the Saiyan prince, one that was fail proof and totally idiot proof!

Without another word to the third class idiot, the prince flew out of the kitchen and up the long flight of stairs to the master bathroom.

Without another glance he grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, then gathered numerous other bottles of smelly chemicals that his mate owned; he flew back downstairs to the kitchen and aligned them all up on the table.

Goku now wearing pink fluffy marigold gloves and a chefs hat, looked on curiously then picked up a scrubbing brush ready to help his friend, most of the products he had never heard of he rarely even used shampoo let alone conditioner.

"Right fool, we can use the shampoo and conditioner to make them nice and clean." Vegeta said casually as he grabbed a plate and squirted a large blob of green shampoo he then began scrubbing the bubbles in with a plastic scrubbing brush similar to the one Goku was clutching. Then he added, "After that we use the woman's moisturiser to make them nice and soft."

Goku caught onto the idea, Vegeta was really clever sometimes he would have never thought of using the nice smelling products on the dishes!

One by the one the two Saiyans scrubbed the pots and cutlery first with shampoo, and then conditioner and after that they washed them down and applied some very expensive moisturiser.

The smell of the lime washing up liquid was now gone, and replaced with the tropical scents of coconuts, and strawberries and most clearly a strong relaxing smell that had to be the showergel.

"I don't think we really need this one." Goku said picking up a bottle of rare anti wrinkle cream and tossing it over his shoulder into the trash compactor.

Vegeta just nodded and continued to make the cutlery look as shiny as possible.

His mate had so many of these products she wouldn't miss a few. It would just leave him more space to chuck his towels after training.

Bulma and Chichi would not know what hit them; they would just think they'd spent the entire afternoon scrubbing and shining the pots and china up, plus with the addition of a cleaner bathroom.

Vegeta knew what he had in mind with the spare time, him and Kakkorot could head to the gravity room and have some good strong training ready for their next duel.

* * *

The dishes were stacked neatly onto the counter admittingly Vegeta and Goku had made each and every one of them sparkle better than when they had been new. 

With the speed of a Saiyan the prince took the evidence ( the last bottle of shampoo and the almost empty conditioner) back to the bathroom then waited for Bulma to return and say what a good job he'd done.

Oh he was going to get a nice healthy night tonight…

* * *

Bulma and Chichi arrived back at Capsule Corp giggling about how mean they were to their husbands, Bulma had her doubts that she would even have a kitchen left and that both Saiyans had spent the entire afternoon in the house and not gone off training. 

Two Saiyans left alone in a house with the nasty chores to do… what a joke.

Bulma and Chichi strolled into the kitchen; the first thing that hit them both was the strange aroma of an unmistakeable organic fruit shampoo.

"Have you had a shower love?" asked Bulma sweetly as she pecked Vegeta on the cheek then her eyes met the shiny clean pots and cutlery.

To say she was mildly surprised would have been a lie, she was trying to work out if her mate had somehow bought a slave back or if her mother had came back from the Caribbean just to clean for him…

Still she couldn't complain, she hated dish duty…

"WOW! You two certainly have got a hack for the kitchen! Maybe not the cooking side of things… but you sure are good at cleaning!" Chichi complimented as she picked up one of the plates and saw her reflection shine back at her.

Bulma smiled then placed an arm around Vegeta before giving him a friendly squeeze. "You've done a nice job sweety…"

Vegeta blushed at this affection she was showing in front of Kakkorot and his mate; all he'd done was wash some dishes it wasn't rocket science.

"You think they're nice and clean then?" Vegeta whispered seductively into her ear, it was his turn to make her blush.

Goku and Chichi were not listening they were busy talking about Roshi hiding in the bushes at the mall trying to spy on her and Bulma whilst they were getting changed in a clothes store.

Bulma pulled away from his grip, after she had released hers and then walked over to examine the shiny dishes closer.

The smell of her blackberry shampoo was beginning to get extremely strong, but she didn't realise the true reason.

Vegeta strolled over and continued to pride over his clean dishes, it wasn't usual that he got to gloat this well; "Well I must say they are very clean!"

The Saiyan prince smirked at this comment, "You would have never guessed how much of my life was wasted doing this, you owe me big Onna."

Bulma chuckled, was sex the only thing that her mate ever thought about... well sex, training and food...

She could begin to imagine how long they must have spent. They'd done an even better job than the broken down dishwasher. It was so clean it was eery, perhaps Goku had some sort of new move to go back in time… or maybe they did really get some poor slave to do their dirty work…

When it concerned her mate, she did have her doubts, she knew what he was capable of.

"I've never seen them look so sparkly and clean…" Bulma complimented warily as she put the plate down and examined the cutlery; Vegeta prised on and continued to gloat.

"Can you see your reflection in them, are they not softer and shinier than usual?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, how on Earth could plates be softer than usual they were made of china not fabric.

She was half expecting the prince to chuck them all into the washing machine and switch it on, for once however he proved he could carry out a simple chore without any mishaps.

"Yes, yes they are very shiny," Bulma admitted as she smiled and put the cutlery down; they were also quite slippery which didn't feel right.

Still they were cleaner than ever before.

"Don't you think they smell nicer than normal?" Vegeta continued as he leaned against the doorframe and watched as Bulma raised an eyebrow.

Once again she picked up a plate, closely followed by her best friend Chichi who had stopped talking to Goku for a second. Goku had let slip about the time in the gravity room and how he had Vegeta pinned to the floor.

Vegeta may have been an expert in manipulating and bragging on the battlefield but in the presence of two very dominant females he had gave the game away.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and placed the priceless china plate back onto the pile before slowly questioning "Vegeta…" she paused for a few seconds… "Why does the washing up smell of shampoo…?"

She was half expecting the prince to place all the blame onto Goku, however this time she was clearly surprised by his actions.

"There much cleaner than usual don't you think woman? It's a unique idea that only I the great Saiyan prince has conjured up." Vegeta bowed and smiled preparing himself to reap in the praise for his excellent idea.

Chichi paused then breathed deeply not knowing whether to laugh, scream or cry.

Bulma blinked then tried to get the idea around her head, surely Vegeta and Goku hadn't scrubbed all the plates in her organic rainforest shampoo, even two Saiyan's in a kitchen knew to use fairy liquid to wash the plates clean.

As if answering her question Vegeta prised on to get the credit, completely oblivious to the fact that he was digging himself a very deep hole.

"They've been shampooed, conditioned and then to top it off moisturised to give that shiny soft texture and keep the shine."

Bulma gritted her teeth so loudly she felt they were going to fall out; no way… they were that brainless.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!"

Vegeta was taken aback as well as Goku; this wasn't the reaction the Saiyan prince had been expecting.

"Is there a problem Bulma?" Goku asked cheerily as he stepped forwards to see what the commotion was about, perhaps a plate had gotten broken in the cleansing process.

Vegeta took this opportunity to take some steps back, he needed to be a safe distance. Super Saiyan or not…

Chichi rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the men, there was no way she was letting either of them loose in her kitchen **ever**; she was still surprised that the house remained in-tact after putting her own husbands clumsiness to the test.

Bulma turned to Goku and snarled like a bolt of thunder. "No.. No problem Goku; you two have just '_washed_' all my mothers antique tableware in one of a kind shampoo _and_ given them a free moisturiser!!!"

A loud clap of real thunder made both the guys jump a couple of feet into the air, the rain continued to fall onto the windows creating a relaxing atmosphere despite the angry snarling blue haired female.

"But they're clea-" Goku was cut off by a spare bottle of shampoo that had been forgotten by the prince, hitting him square on the forehead, thrown by a very angry Bulma.

Chichi just folded her arms, her mate _did _deserve that, if he didn't get punished he would never learn.

Vegeta decided the best thing to do in the situation would be to remain quiet, that way he may not get savaged by his angry mate.

He was wrong.

"WHAT GAVE YOU SUCH A RIDICULOUS IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!!?"

In his defence the prince was only trying to make his wife happy, he wouldn't tell her this was his sole reason for trying so hard but it remained to be the only reason.

Had it been anybody else he would have refused to cook and scrubbing dishes would be the last thing on his list of things to do.

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN EASIER!" he yelled back just as loud, this was a little lie; in fact if he had wanted to make life easier the solution would have been to chuck the stupid things away and find replacements, or force some idiot to do his dirty work. In truth he had done it to make the job even better and to impress Bulma and make her happy.

The strangest thing about the dishes scenario had been that the two Saiyan's had worked together without the slightest argument between them… this was unbelievable to everybody that knew Vegeta or Goku; they clearly despised one another, or Vegeta clearly disliked Goku anyway.

"You're telling me you would eat off those dishes now they have been washed in those chemicals?" Bulma scoffed disbelievingly as Vegeta folded his arms and started straight into her with his sexy onyx black eyes.

Boy did she hate those gorgeous eyes, the blue haired heiress had to pull herself away so she could continue arguing with the obnoxious clueless prince.

"I'm telling you those dishes are clean and more unsoiled than they have ever been before."

Vegeta would never give in when they fought, this was one of the things that attracted them to one another; neither would back down they were both as stubborn as the other.

The relationship between the feisty two was clearly a very passionate lovemaking bond…

"Vegeta… SOFA!"

Bulma growled as she turned her back from her stubborn prince who was now sulking, he was obnoxious, stupid… but damn he was cute.

He would be on the sofa, but maybe just for one night…

**THE END**

* * *

**Disclaimer... How did you like the one-shot? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I had this plot bunny for such a long time, and I thought... I need to make this into a fanfic. **

**I'm looking for other dbz fans that have msn messenger! if you do have msn and you want to chat anime/dbz please do send me a PM, i've been looking for fan sites but their doesnt seem to be many :-0( **

**Anyway please do leave a review, and tell me what you thought of the one-shot. if i get enough reviews i might publish some more of my work. hehe. **


End file.
